Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (TMS) is a non-invasive procedure in which magnetic stimulation is applied to the brain in order to modify the natural electrical activity of the brain, whereby to provide therapy to an individual, to assist in diagnosis and/or to map out brain function in neuroscience research. More particularly, TMS applies a rapidly changing magnetic field to the brain of an individual in order to induce weak electric currents in the brain of the individual through electromagnetic induction. These weak electric currents modify the natural electrical activity of the brain of the individual, whereby to provide therapy to the individual, to assist in diagnosis and/or to map out brain function in neuroscience research. TMS has been approved by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for treating depression. TMS is also currently being investigated in the management of various other neurological and psychiatric disorders, including stroke, migraines, Parkinson's disease, tinnitus, autism, schizophrenia, etc. TMS is also being used to study brain function in neuroscience research.
Conventional TMS apparatus generally comprises an electromagnetic coil which is fixed in position relative to the head of the individual. Since the magnetic field applied to the individual is a function of the configuration of the electromagnetic coil, the current passed through the electromagnetic coil, and the location of the electromagnetic coil relative to the individual, the fixed construction of conventional TMS apparatus significantly limits the character of the magnetic field which can be applied to the individual, and hence significantly limits the TMS therapy which can be provided to the individual. In addition, conventional TMS apparatus generally utilizes very high electric currents in the electromagnetic coil, which raises the risk of accidental injury to the individual through electric shocks, burns, seizures, etc.
The present invention addresses the foregoing problems associated with the prior art by providing an improved method and apparatus for providing Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (TMS) to an individual. In addition, the present invention also provides additional advantages over conventional TMS, e.g., (i) it comprises a portable, wearable device that can be used outside of a medical or research facility, e.g., at home; (ii) individuals can self-administer a prescribed treatment regimen at home through handheld, or worn, wired or wireless electronic controllers; (iii) it comprises multiple magnetic stimulators directable at multiple brain structures which can lead to better treatment, diagnostic testing and/or insight into brain function through its use in neuroscience research; (iv) it comprises multiple magnetic stimulators directable at a particular brain structure which can be more effective because they can induce current flow in multiple orientations; and (v) it comprises multiple magnetic stimulators which can aggregate their magnetic fields for more robust brain stimulation.